First Impressions
by Agent Emanon
Summary: "Who are you?" Jane Rizzoli asked pointing her gun at him. Korsak was closing behind her, pulling his gun out. "I'm Matthew McGee, your new partner." Set in the 'Next' Universe. Part of the 'H.N.C.' Storyline


**First Impressions**

**Author's Note:** Before I begin, I want to apologize for the lateness of this story. I hope my loyal fans on are still reading my stories. If you have never read any of my stories, clicked on this story after reading the summary and want to know what the 'Next' Universe is all about, go to my profile page, I will have the list of my stories in order. In my NCIS stories, I don't add disclaimers; because it's clearly I don't own it and never placed disclaimers since then. But since this is the 'Rizzoli & Isles' archive, I have to place a disclaimer, but just this once.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli & Isles and I never will.

Now, let's get on with the show. (Or story.)

This story takes place right after 'His Next Chapter'.

_The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event._

* * *

Matt McGee arrived at the apartment building he was called to back when he was at the café house with his parents. The building was located in a typical neighborhood; busy in the morning, quiet at night and all of the buildings close together. He parked his car around the corner and walked to the apartment building which had squad cars and coroner van double parked in front.

Matt walked up the stone steps and sees a police officer standing by the main entrance. He flashed the cop his badge, "What floor was the body found on?"

"The fifth floor sir," The officer said to him.

Matt thanked the police officer and went inside. He walked to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Matt got off on the fifth floor. He walked to the apartment which had two more police officers standing outside. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't enter," The first officer said to Matt holding his hand up. The second officer has some kind of iPad mini in his hands.

Matt pulled out his badge again and held it up to the officer, "Detective McGee, Homicide."

The second officer scrolled down on his electronic pad and then handed it over to Matt, "Please place your thumbprint on the screen next to your name."

Matt clipped his badge onto his belt and took the electronic pad from the second officer. He placed his thumb on the screen. There was a beep, Matt removed his thumb and saw his print on the screen. He handed the pad back to the second officer. A few more beeps and then an electronic female voice spoke, _'McGee, Matthew; Homicide, Badge Number 717. Identification confirmed.'_

"Sorry about that," The second officer said, "It's standard procedure."

"I see," Matt said, "They didn't have this back in Baltimore."

"So you transferred over to M.P.D.," The first officer said, "When did you start sir?"

"Just now," Matt said and then walked into the crime scene.

It's a one bedroom apartment as Matt looked around. He was certain before it became a crime scene, the apartment was nice to live in. but now it's a mess. The victim's couch was turned over, the glass coffee table shattered. Shelves dangling on the wall by a single screw, while the books that were once upon it were now thrown onto the floor and the victim's phone were ripped out of the wall. Matt saw the crime scene unit taking pictures, dusting for fingerprints and bagging evidence.

While C.S.U. was busy collecting evidence, Matt proceeded to the bedroom where the body was reported found. He could hear voices coming from inside the victim's room. Matt entered the bedroom quietly and saw the people to who the voices belonged to. One of them was a police officer. He is young, probably the same age as Matt. He was talking to a woman who, Matt assumes from the latex gloves she's wearing and looking over the dead body, must be the medical examiner. But from the way she's dressed, she looks more like a model displaying this year's newest fashion. Neither of them noticed Matt by the door.

"So how long do you think he's been here doc?" The young officer asked the female M.E.

"Well," She removed the thermometer out of the victim's belly, "according to his body temperature, I would estimate he's been dead for about six to seven hours."

"So that would put time of death around two or three o'clock in the morning," Matt said. The two people got startled when Matt made his presence known. "What was the vic's cause of death, doctor?" He asked.

"Hold it," The young officer said as he placed his hand on his sidearm, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" The M.E. took a step back.

"Easy there 'Quick Draw'," Matt said with a small chuckle. He pulled aside the right side of his leather jacket, revealing his badge, "I'm one of you; Detective Matthew McGee."

"Sorry about that," The young officer said, "Nice to meet you detective, I'm-"

"How do you do detective?" The M.E. interrupted the young officer, "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the M.P.D., Dr. Maura Isles." She extended her hand out, "It's lovely to meet you."

Matt shook the doctor's hand, "It's lovely to meet you too Dr. Isles."

"Oh please, you can call me Maura," She said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Well then, you can call me Matt."

"_Ahem_…" The young officer cleared his throat, "Dr. Isles, Detective McGee."

Matt noticed that he and Maura are still holding hands, "Right. Where were we?" He asked as he pulled back his hand.

The young officer shook Matt's hand as well, ""It's nice to meet you Detective McGees, I'm Officer Frank Rizzoli Jr., but everybody calls me Frankie."

"Nice to meet you Frankie," Matt said. "Did you say Rizzoli?"

"Yeah," Frankie said.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Detective Jane Rizzoli?" Matt asked.

"Yes I do. She's my sister," Frankie answered him.

"Wait a minute," Maura said, "are you the new detective that transferred over from Baltimore?"

Matt nodded his head, "Yes I am."

"You're Jane's new partner," Maura said.

"Correct again," Matt said.

"Well, Jane isn't here right now," Maura said, "She went up to the seventh floor."

"Why did she do that?" Matt asked.

"According to witnesses, the victim here had been having a fight with the tenant on the seventh floor," Frankie said as he went over his notes.

"So the Seventh floor tenant is a person of interest," Matt said.

"Actually, he may be a possible suspect," Frankie added, "a second witness, who lives across the hall from the victim, heard shouting and then what sounded like a fight around the time of death. A few minutes later, the witness saw the suspect stumbling out of our Vic's apartment."

Matt looked towards the victim's body on the bed, "Who found him?"

"Victim's friend," Frankie continued, "Came by to drop off a laptop he fixed for the Vic, saw the door slightly open, went in and discovered his buddy here."

"What's the Vic's cause of death?" Matt asked Maura.

"It was strangulation," She said. "There's bruising on the victim's neck."

Matt walked over to the body and examined the Vic's neck, "The markings are too big to be from a rope or a cable."

"I'm guessing the suspect used his hands to strangle the victim," Frankie said.

"I'll be able to determine that once I get him back to autopsy," Maura said, "I don't like to guess."

"Okay then," Matt said, "I'll be going upstairs to –"

"_This is Korsak," _The radio on Frankie's shoulder crackled, _"Suspect has made a run for it. He's going down the fire escape behind the building." _

Matt ran to the Vic's bedroom window and saw the suspect making his way down the fire escape to the left of the Vic's own apartment. He opened the window, "I'll be right back," Matt said to Maura and Frankie and made his own way down the Vic's fire escape. Matt kept his eye on the suspect as they both ran down the fire escape. The suspect reached the ladder and climbed down while Matt was still on the second floor. Realizing he might lose the suspect, Matt made it to the first level of the fire escape and leaped over the banister and landed onto the pavement on his feet.

The suspect turned around, saw Matt and the badge. "Don't even think about it," Matt said.

The suspect ran in the opposite direction with Matt running right behind him. The suspect was about to turn the corner when Matt caught up and tackled him to the ground. Matt got back up quickly, pulled out his gun and aimed it at the suspect, "I told you not to think about it."

"Hold it right there!"

Matt heard a voice coming from behind him. He moved to the suspect's right, still aiming his gun on him.

"Drop the gun!" said a woman with dark hair, pointing her gun at Matt. He assumed this woman is Jane Rizzoli. An older, heavy-set man with graying head of hair and goatee, who must be Korsak, was coming right behind her. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Matt as well. "I said drop it." She said again.

"Take it easy detectives," Matt said, trying to calm her down, "You're pointing your guns at the wrong guy."

"Who are you?" Jane asked, getting closer. Korsak moved up next to her, gun still aimed at Matt, but his eyes on the suspect.

"I'm Matthew McGee, your new partner," He said, his gun still pointing at the suspect.

"Prove it," Jane said.

"I'm slowly placing my right hand on my badge," Matt said to Jane and Korsak. They saw the golden badge on Matt's belt. "Now do you believe me?" He asked.

"You're the new guy?" Korsak asked, "From Baltimore?"

"That's right," Matt said to him.

They heard footsteps running towards them. They looked and saw Frankie, "Everything okay here?" He asked out of nervousness, seeing guns pointed in every direction.

"We're fine Frankie," Jane said. "Would you cuff the 'Running Man' here?"

"No problem," He said pulling out his handcuffs, "Get on your stomach." Jane, Korsak and Matt holstered their guns. "You okay there Matt?" Frankie asked as he pulled the suspect up.

"I'm good Frankie," Matt responded.

"You two know each other?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Frankie said, "He came up to the crime scene looking for you."

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Korsak asked, "You should've been waiting for us back at the station."

"I got the call to come down to the crime scene and I figured you would be here too Detective Rizzoli," Matt said. "It's a pleasure to meet you detective," He said holding out his hand.

Jane shook his hand, "Likewise. This is Detective Vincent Korsak."

"Nice to meet you Korsak," Matt said.

"Yeah," Korsak said very curt-like. "Now that we got the introductions out of the way," he said, "let's get the suspect back to the station. Jane and I need to connect him to this murder."

"Lead the way," Matt said and followed Jane and Korsak out of the back alley.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:** There it is, in black and white. I hope you enjoyed and are waiting for the next one. You may leave a review if you want. **BUT NO FLAMES.** This **AU **storylinewill continue. Look for them with Jane and Maura as the characters. Sometimes just Jane or Maura, even Korsak.

Tell your friends, read my other stories and I hope to see you all soon.


End file.
